


I will go down with this ship

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek take their daughter to a jumpy castle play-place.  Derek is grumpy.  And slightly afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will go down with this ship

“These are definitely not made for anyone over fifty pounds,” Derek grumbled to Stiles as he squeezed between two inflatable pillars and followed their two-year old up a hazardous looking ladder. He grabbed her before she flung herself over the top, and she shrieked when Stiles appeared on the other side and tickled her fiercely. Stiles clambered up so the three of them were perched at the top of the little slide, pulling her onto his lap and giving Derek an over-the-top appraisal.

“Well you have gained some weight in your old age, Der,” Stiles smirked as he poked Derek in his flat abs, fingers flicking teasingly up his t-shirt while Derek narrowed his eyes. Stiles smiled innocently and slid down the slide, the two of them shrieking in delight as they landed in a pile at the base and looked up at Derek from their backs.

“You coming, sourwolf?” Stiles called, rolling over onto his hands and knees and helping Allie up first before struggling awkwardly to his feet.

Derek pushed himself off reluctantly, feeling like a complete idiot as his weight propelled him forward quickly and he had to tuck up his legs at the last second to avoid bowling into his family. 

“I have not gained weight,” he said somewhat indignantly as he felt the inflatable floor sag beneath him and dip even more when he rolled over. He softened up when Allie stumbled forward and collapsed onto his stomach with a tiny oof, giggling up at him with a toothy smile.

“Come on, Daddy,” she chirped. “Let’s go to the pirate ship.” She grabbed his hand, pointing to the massive looking inflatable ship in the corner of the room, and attempting to drag him forward by the fingertip. Stiles bounced ahead of them, ducking through the legs of an inflatable purple monkey, shimmying through a tunnel, and hopping down the exit ramp.

The two followed him at a much slower pace, Derek having to duck to avoid whacking into the inflatable monkey’s crotch and having to crawl through an oblong opening that was definitely not meant for grown werewolves to pass through.

“I’m too old for this,” Derek muttered as he helped his daughter bounce off the end ramp and into Stiles’ waiting arms. Derek stepped to the edge and the thing collapsed beneath him, making him stumble forward and catch himself embarrassingly on Stiles’ shoulders.

“You just brought me here to watch me fall, didn’t you?”

Stiles tried to keep a straight face, turning and hitching Allie further up on his hip as he said, “Nah, of course not, silly. Just wanted to spend some family time together. How could I possibly have any ulterior motives?” 

Derek couldn’t argue with the sentiment though, as it wasn’t often that they all had time to plan a family outing all together. That part was nice, at least, although he could do without the hundreds of other screaming children and the no-barefoot policy. Scrambling around children's play equipment in socks wasn't exactly his idea of fun. They reached the giant pirate ship, Derek looking up with trepidation at the towering two-story slide with a very steep slope lined with purple inflatable steps and a hand-rail made of tied black straps.

“She’s almost big enough to climb up the ladders all by herself,” Stiles said as he set Allie down, her monkey socks slipping slightly on the slick surface. She scrambled up past two inflatable cannons and weaved through the obstacle course of barrels, laughing as she whacked into one at the end when another girl let it go too quickly.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, aware of something fluttering in his heart as he watched her grasp with little fingers to propel herself up the first couple of steps before turning around to make a grabby hand back at the two of them.

“Come here, Daddy,” she called back, smiling while scrunching up her nose in the way she had been doing recently. “Need help.”

Immediately, Derek clambered up the ramp and past the barrels, reaching down to scoop her up and tucking her static-charged hair behind her ear. He reached over with one hand to grab onto the hand-rail, his foot slipping on the first purple step as it buckled under his weight. He grunted and shifted their weight forward, having to half-crawl up the steps and feeling the hard seams of the thick material cutting into his shins.

“Are you sure I’m allowed to do this?” Derek called back to Stiles, looking in trepidation at the growing line of kids behind them who were waiting for him to hurry up and get to the top of the slide.

“Yeah, we’re allowed to help the little kids,” Stiles yelled up from his spot at the base of the slide.

Derek adjusted his grip on the hand-rail and propelled himself upward, thinking it was lucky he loved his family so much or he would not be doing something so ridiculous. He may have super-human strength but his body was definitely not designed for teeny steps and low-hanging inflatable ceilings. He hauled Allie forward and she flopped onto the top platform, scooting around so she was sitting at the far edge while Derek crawled awkwardly forward so his head wouldn’t hit the netting above them.

Several kids shot past them, squealing as they went down the tall slide face first and slid right into the barrels at the bottom while Stiles hopped away so he wouldn’t be injured. 

Allie grabbed for him, and Derek shuffled forward so she was in-between his legs, patting him on the thighs and smiling happily. And then Derek looked down, swallowing slightly as Stiles seemed like a tiny speck to him now. Another kid whizzed down next to them, screaming as he picked up speed.

“You go down by yourself, sweetie,” Derek said to Allie, trying to extricate her little hand from where it was dug into his jeans, feeling a bit like an idiot for being nervous to go down a child’s slide.

“No, Daddy, come on. Let’s go.” 

“Come on, Der. If a two-year-old can do it, you can do it,” Stiles shouted up from where he was grinning and resting against a giant treasure chest.

Derek frowned and scooted forward until their feet were hanging over, the drop looking even more severe from the high vantage point. Surely kid's equipment wasn’t made this extreme when he was a kid. 

“Come on, Daddy,” Allie repeated, her voice having just a hint of whine to it that was pure Stiles, leaving him incapable of resistance.

“Alright, alright,” Derek said, trying to mentally psych himself up as he made an aborted attempt at pushing off before finally getting the guts to just do it.

Allie shrieked as they slid over the edge and began to pick up speed, hurtling down the slick yellow plastic, their combined weight making them speed up rapidly. Derek felt his stomach drop out, mostly because he had it clenched so tightly, and completely on instinct he stuck his hand out to try and slow their descent. He dragged it along the side of the ship, not really helping anything, and they quickly landed in a heap at the bottom while Allie giggled like a maniac.

They picked themselves up, mercifully unhurt, Derek laughing a little breathlessly as he helped Allie back to her feet and passed her off to Stiles. He pulled himself up using the side of the ship, glancing back curiously when he heard an odd noise that sounded like whistling. As he turned he felt a nervous jolt in his stomach, the tips of his claws retracting on one hand as he realized with absolute horror that in his ridiculous fear of falling too quickly he had slashed through the side of the ship.

The air was quickly gushing out of the entire big ship, Derek, Stiles and Allie’s weight slowly pushing it out as it whined with an ominous sounding hiss. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles guffawed, slapping Derek on the back and grabbing up Allie to try and stumble off the sinking ship. He bounced over a barrel, laughter bubbling through his chest as it made the air hiss out even quicker, finally falling over and giggling on the floor so hard he began to cry. Allie joined in, the two of them sounding like Disney character villains as Derek dragged a hand over his eyes in disbelief and utter humiliation.

“Daddy broke the ship,” Stiles laughed, trying to sit up but finding it increasingly harder to move as the big inflatable monstrosity creaked and shifted. 

“How much do you think these cost?” Derek groaned, falling to his knees as he took a step on the uneven surface and crawled over to the two laughing traitors. He rolled over, smooshing a canon beneath him and trying to army-crawl past Stiles, stopping short when Stiles caught him on the wrist, eyes sparkling with mirth and lips curved into a wide smile.

“I love you,” Stiles said as he wiped tears from his eyes, leaning over to kiss Derek briefly on his frowning lips and making Allie squeal as she was squished between them.


End file.
